


Bees?

by thanoswife



Series: Teacher & the Titan (Series) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bees, F/M, Fluff, Infinity Gauntlet, soft thanos, who knows why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanoswife/pseuds/thanoswife
Summary: “You love me, right?”





	Bees?

**Author's Note:**

> y’all this is like a branch off from my multi-chapter fic “Teacher and the Titan” where Ellie is the main character there. So go check that out if you wanna! I like it but I might be biased
> 
> also, idk y’all i just love thanos so much

* * *

“El, you love me, right?”

Ellie doesn’t look up from her book, “Hmm?”

“You love me, yeah?”

She shuts her book, eyeing him carefully from her spot on the bed. “Yes.... what did you do?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Thanos grimaces and then goes to leave their room.

“Uh uh, come back here.” She’s perched on the edge of the bed now, sitting up on her knees. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, I promise. But this is a nice look on you.” Thanos cocks his eyebrow, taking a couple steps closer to where she’s sitting.

“Why don’t I believe you?” She asks, crooking her finger in his direction, beckoning for him to come even closer.

He’s within arms length now, close enough for Ellie to grab onto the front of his shirt and pull him closer to where she is. Her arms snake up around his neck, pulling the Titan closer to her. She stretches up, her lips inches from his “What did you do, dear?” she asks again, her tone much different than before, her voice lower,smooth.

He shifted his weight, pulling Ellie flush against him. “Nothing that we need to worry about now” Thanos replies with a growl, his lips now next to her ear. His breath is hot on her skin, causing a shudder to ripple through her. He lifts her up off her knees, climbing onto the bed with her.

He sets her down on the bed, Ellie beckoning him with her eyes. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, her hands roaming his bare skin. Thanos dips his neck to kiss her, but she stops him - pressing a finger to against his mouth. “Not yet, pretty boy.”

She can tell he’s hungry, that he _wants_ her. “What did you do?” She asks him again.

His lips are on her neck, kissing every inch of skin he can find. “Our living room is filled with bees” he mutters against her skin, his voice thick with desire. He moves her hands and holds her by the wrists.

“I’m sorry, what?” She screeches, pushing him away and wiggling out of his grasp. “Bees?!”

“Guess it can’t wait.” Thanos grumbles, using a pillow cover himself.

“Bees?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone so like,,,,,, idk if there are any major glaring errors ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
